zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aghanim the Mage/Archive 1
Yo,Zelda geeks.. welcome to my talk. I will probably be a heavy editer and adder on this wiki. Aghanim the Mage 15:57, 10 June 2008 (UTC) LadyNorbert 16:10, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you for your kind greetings. But, people don't seem to agree with certain out of the way facts, such as that the Death Sword had spell Tags on the many ropes binding him. As Death Sword is a ghost, and spell tags are a ghost repellant, this makes perfect sense. AND, if you still don't believe me, play the game over again, and look at his ropes. }} How do I edit? Aghanim the Mage 16:28, 11 June 2008 (UTC) --griff 16:31, 11 June 2008 (UTC) edit top of the page How do I edit my user bubble? Aghanim the Mage 16:37, 11 June 2008 (UTC) template:aghnim--griff 16:41, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Yes, I know that part... do I use photoshop or something? I can't change it there. Aghanim the Mage 16:47, 11 June 2008 (UTC) How do I edit the messages in there? Aghanim the Mage 16:51, 11 June 2008 (UTC) its under sig--griff 16:51, 11 June 2008 (UTC) you can join all you have to dois put your name andelement.then you are part of the sages--griff 16:57, 11 June 2008 (UTC) join in the meeting--griff 17:13, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Nya, i screwed it up... Someone fix the Template for me, plz? Aghanim the Mage 17:18, 11 June 2008 (UTC) i tried to fix it,but no good ask some one on their user page --griff 17:22, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Group Groups Nope, no admin permission necessary to form a group. Talk to UberPhoeb or one of the other people who maintain groups to find out how to start one. LadyNorbert 19:31, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Word Bubble okay?}} Two Things Editing tips Hi. First, thank you for trying so hard to make improvements to the Zeldapedia, we really do appreciate it. But I need to advise you about a few things you're doing. First, I've noticed that you frequently use the word "you" when creating a page. You need to avoid addressing the player. Instead of "You have to hit it with your sword," the correct format is to say that "Link has to hit it with his sword." Also, please remember to categorize pages when you create them, and to use the templates; for instance, I added the enemy box to the page you made for Turtles. Your enthusiasm is very welcome, so please don't be offended by these suggestions. You're going to make a great Zeldapedian! LadyNorbert 18:41, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Not to worry about the images, other users will add them as they find them. I find it easiest to copy the enemy box from an existing page, then paste it into the page I'm editing and modify it as needed. Go to the Turtle page and click "Edit page," and you'll see all the coding that was added. You can then copy it (highlight it all and press Ctrl-C) and paste it (Ctrl-V) in another page. Or if you don't feel comfortable doing it that way, you can always create the page you want, then add the code at the bottom. That will let others know that the page needs a little help. LadyNorbert 18:49, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Clubs hyrule Council ? Uber RPG Archiving Sorta messed up there... you delete the old stuff.... [[User:UberPhoeb|'Uber']]''Phoeb''(Fic Walkthrus Fullmetalpedia) 15:38, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I'm trying to do the } Thing on my word bubble, but it isn't working. help, plz?Aghanim the Mage 20:40, 14 June 2008 (UTC) News